The present invention concerns an analog display horological piece including position sensors provided on the piece for the selection of predetermined digital information, input means for each selected digital piece of information and means for processing said digital information. The invention may be used in a wrist watch provided with a calculator, a system for composing telephone numbers or another device which requires the selection and input of digital information. The invention will therefore be disclosed in the context of one of these particular applications. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this application.
The provision of an analog display wrist watch including position sensors provided around its periphery is already known. Such an arrangement is used in the case of a wrist watch which, as well as a time display, comprises a non-time keeping device, such as a calculator. In this case, position captors may be used to select and input, digital information corresponding to the numerals 0 to 9 and the functions xc3x97, ÷, +, xe2x88x92 and =. Each position sensor is associated with a different digital piece of information. The activation of a position sensor, for example by the application of a pressure on its surface, enables the user to select the numeral or function associated with this sensor. Thereafter, this digital piece of information may be entered and processed by a processing circuit forming part of the calculator. The result of the processing is displayed by means of a liquid crystal display incorporated in the wrist watch.
An aim of the invention is to provide an analog display horological piece including position sensors which enables the selection of digital information in a clear, readable and intelligible manner so as to guarantee to the user that the manipulation of this piece is facile and without risk of error.
Another aim of the invention is to provide an analog display horological piece including position sensors having a simple construction and operation.
Yet another aim of the invention is to provide a horological piece which is dependable, inexpensive and able to process one or several digital pieces of information which are selected by means of these position sensors.
With this in mind, the object of the invention is an analog display horological piece, comprising at least a stepping motor driving time information display hands, means for controlling said stepping motor, position sensors provided in defined angular sectors on said piece, the activation of each of said position sensors enabling the selection of a predetermined digital piece of information, means for entering said selected digital piece of information and means for processing digital information, characterized in that said control means are adapted so that at least one of said hands is driven so that it indicates the angular sector corresponding to said activated position sensor to confirm the selection of said digital piece of information.
Due to these characteristics, the invention enables the realisation of a horological piece including position sensors which provide the user with a visual confirmation of the digital information which has been selected in a way which is clear and simple and which facilitates the manipulation of the horological piece.
According to a particular embodiment, the position sensors are arranged on the piece at positions corresponding to the indications of a classical time display.
According to another particular embodiment, the position sensors are arranged at positions corresponding to the indications of one o""clock to nine o""clock enabling respectively the selection of the numerals 1 to 9.